This invention relates to saddle pads for therapeutic and cushioning protection for the horse and for the rider.
The saddle pads of the present invention incorporate a perforated honeycomb cellular structure which contours to the horse""s back and/or the saddle and provides uniform load distribution. The cellular structure relieves pressure by distributing it away from xe2x80x9chot spots.xe2x80x9d As a result, bony areas of the horse and/or the rider xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d the same pressure as the surrounding anatomy.
When compressed when they are between the saddle and the horse, the honeycomb cells line themselves perpendicular to the horse""s back and flex with movement to reduce sheer forces against the horse""s skin. The ability of the honeycomb to contour and flex with movement helps keep the pad securely in place, eliminating rubbing and chaffing.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the honeycomb structures are incorporated within a surrounding fabric or leather pad portion.
In accordance with other embodiments of the present invention, the honeycomb pad is shaped and utilized to be placed independently between the saddle and the horse or between the saddle and the rider.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the portion of the pad that is positioned over the horse""s shoulders at the withers is provided with honeycomb cells that are more rigid than the honeycomb cells in the remainder of the pad. This provides greater protection to the horse where greater pressure is normally applied to the horse in situations such as a working cowboy standing in the stirrups and securing his/her position on the horse by pressing with the inside of his/her legs against the horse""s shoulders.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, the pad is formed with a self-supporting contour. Preferably, the contour placed in the region of the horses shoulders and withers is curved upwardly more than the contour at the rearward end of the pad. This pad is made by molding the pad as is conventional with other embodiments but then folding the pad over on itself and pressure sealing the folded pad in a substantially arcuate line of the pad and core adjacent the folded edge so the pad itself establishes a curved contour. With this embodiment, the pad can be switched back and forth so that either of the two broad surfaces can form the upper or outwardly exposed surface of the pad. With this construction in one embodiment of the present invention, the color of the different sides of the same pads can be selected to conform with the color traditionally used for different types of horse show riding such as white for dressage and black for hunter-jumper.
Since the pad in the present invention is made from a biomaterial which is not affected by moisture or sweat, it is anti-bacterial, anti-fungal and odor resistant. Both the honeycomb core and the covers are machine washable and dryer safe.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, the saddle pad is made of a honeycomb core that has a single perforated thermoplastic elastomeric facing and the opposite face of the pad is covered with a cloth material such as stretch nylon which provides even greater ventilation for the horse.